japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Vegito
Vegito (ベジット) is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Son Goku, and Vegeta by the use of the Potara Earrings. His voice is a double dual voice that contains both Goku, and Vegeta's voices. Vegito is regarded most for his immense power and speed. Vegito is the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the Dragon Ball Z anime series. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. In the Japanese version, his name is spelled as VEGETTO. Background The Potara Earring Fusion that is used to form Vegito is what the minor character Old Kai considers to be the more proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance technique. The resulting fusion lasts surprisingly forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is also complex, and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance but in Vegito's case, it's the rise in power that is so inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Son Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. After those two strongest people merge into one person, as they become the greatest master in the universe, maybe perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4 (Goku) according to the anime comics for Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (in which was released at a time where Goku was the only Super Saiyan 4 in the anime series). On the other hand, the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume officially states that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is a dozens of times much stronger than a normal Super Saiyan 4 form. Personality Vegito's personality is a mixture of both Son Goku, and Prince Vegeta's own characteristics. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and also playing around with his enemies, by wanting them to suffer, but is not as serious, while also having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature, and easily toying with his opponents. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic mind and Goku's combat intelligence, by making him that much more efficient. Goku's benevolence and concern for others is also prevalent in his character as he ultimately used his cocky attitude to fool Buu into absorbing him, which gave him the chance he needed to save Buu's absorbed victims. Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Son Goku, and Vegeta's characteristics. He is about the same height as Goku, while his hair is more inclined towards that of Vegeta; as it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color, however, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V'''" shape, a trait caught from Goku. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, he looks almost exactly like Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's gi. The inversion is caused by adopting the color of Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's gi for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. Abilities Vegito is the strongest Fusion character within the Dragon Ball manga series. He has attained a strength rating surpassing that of Super Saiyan 3. Super Vegito easily plays around with Super Buu (who had absorbed Gohan) and puts little to no effort into fighting him. The anime comics for Dragon Ball GT A Hero's Legacy states that Vegito is perhaps even more stronger than a Super Saiyan 4 (Goku was the only Super Saiyan 4 at the time the anime comics was released). In the what if fight between Vegito, and Gogeta in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 1, Old Kai, the character who introduced the Potara Fusion in the series, states that Super Vegito is much stronger than Super Gogeta and will defeat him. In the Potara ending of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Vegito defeats Super Janemba and Kid Buu, and is described as the strongest in the universe. He has traits such as his power level remaining the same even when his form changes, as demonstrated when Super Buu turns him into a candy. Complete Shot Vegito punches the opponent twice and uppercuts their chin before kicking them away. He then dashes after them to knock the opponent away with a punch and a kick to their side. Vegito used this attack to batter around Super Buu, though the monster regenerated from the damage he received. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is one of Vegito's Super Attacks. Uppercut Vegito uppercuts his opponent. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Jaw Hammer An attack used in candy form. When Super Buu attempts to put Vegito into his mouth, Vegito moves Super Buu's hand up and down, causing him to hit his own jaw multiple times. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Perfect Game A counter rush attack used by Vegito in his Super Saiyan form. Before the opponent attacks him, Vegito says "Hey, what's the matter?" as he punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent in the face and spins around to knock them away with a roundhouse kick to their back. Finally, Vegito puts his hand forward and fires a large golden-yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Savage Counter Vegito folds his arms and stands on one foot, holding his chin up to his opponent, saying "Hey how's that?". If the opponent hits in time, there is a pause in everything except time and camera movement, Vegito saying "Not fun!" Then, Vegito counters with a savage volley of kicks, then he finishes by kicking them away, saying "Take this!". It appears as his Signature Attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Banshee Blast Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. In the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, this technique is called the Scatter Finger Beam (it is more noticeable in Tenkaichi 3 as a charged ki attack). Big Bang Attack/Big Bang Flash Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, by firing a powerful, bright energy wave, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. Final Kamehameha This is one of or perhaps even the strongest attack that Vegito performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Super Kamehameha. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combining the energy of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into a compact whitish blue sphere. The ball is surrounded by a blue aura with occasional streaks of blue electricity and is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge-up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegito charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the Kamehameha. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. Kamehameha This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash (making it look similar to Gohan's Electric Kamehameha). Its ability to outclass standard Kamehameha waves is a testament to the massive power Vegito harbors over Goku and other users of the technique. While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this superheated version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. Spirit Cannon Very similar to the Spirit Sword, except the energy does not fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito performed this attack on Super Buu, but he managed to regenerate. It has a slightly different effect in the Budokai video game series, with Vegito extending his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful yellow energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. Spirit Sword A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu. This move is available to Vegito in several video games, like the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series, where it is called the Spirit Sword and Beam Sword Slash, respectively. In the video game Supersonic Warriors 2, Goku and Vegeta have a team attack which allows them to become Vegito momentarily, who then uses this attack, labeled as Super Bajit Sword, on the enemy. Spirits Excalibur '''Spirits Excaltibur (スピリッツエクスカリバー), A more powerful version of the Spirit Sword used by Vegito as a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Saiyan Shield Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Afterimage Technique This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Instant Transmission The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape oncoming blasts from Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. God Impact Vegito punches his opponent into the ground before kicking them away. He then flies straight toward his opponent before landing a very devastating punch into many rocks. Savage Strike Vegito uses the Instant Transmission to teleport above his opponent and clads his fist in blue-colored ki. Vegito then punches the opponent down to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Named in Xenoverse 2 as one of his Super Attacks in his Super Saiyan Blue form. God Kamehameha Used as part of the God Final Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Heroes. God Final Flash Used as part of the God Final Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Heroes. Big Bang Attack Vegito's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Big Bang Flash First, Vegito extends his hand with his palm open, similar to the Big Bang Attack. However, Vegito instead fires an energy wave instead of an energy sphere, dealing a large amount of damage. Taunt Taunting is performed by a user performing some form of gesture, remark, or insult to annoy or enrage their opponent and throw off their thinking. In the Xenoverse series, Vegito performs a taunt as part of his Pressure Sign Super Skill which causes Vegito to counterattack if attacked during the taunt animation. Taunt also appears as one of Vegito's and his Super Saiyan and Blue transformation's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Kaio-ken A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing his/her power level and speed and enabling him/her to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than him/her. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of ki control to handle it properly. Psychic Whip One of Vegito's special attacks in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. Galick Gun Used in the Budokai series. High Speed Rush Vegito's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Continuous Energy Bullet Used in the Buodaki series. Dinosaur Throw Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Explosive Wave Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. Afterimage Strike Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. Hi-Tension Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. Finish Sign Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. Rolling Hammer Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Delta Storm Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Vanishing Ball S A special ability which allows him to increases the power of Kid Buu's Vanishing Ball in Dragon Ball Heroes. Full Power Charge A power up that charges up ki at a decent rate. Super Dragon Fist A melee rush created by Goku. Used in Xenoverse. Spirit Explosion A shock wave emitted from both hands that blasts everyone in the vicinity away. Used in Xenoverse. Flash Strike Vegeta's move. Creates an explosion where the opponent is or is going. Used in Xenoverse. Finish Breaker A ki blast barrage created by Vegeta. Used in Xenoverse. Spirit Bomb Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Vegito can use these moves. Solar Flare Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Vegito can use these moves. Destructo Disc Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Vegito can use these moves. Super Saiyan Vegito is able to transform into a Super Saiyan, by calling himself "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga) in this form. As a Super Saiyan, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass, bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Once transformed, he becomes truly unstoppable as his powers soared to unimaginable heights: Super Vegito appears to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat and absolutely dominated Super Buu (w/ Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo absorbed) in battle. He hardly exerts himself in battle (only fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing planet Earth and the nearby planets apart) and is in absolute control of the fight, even telling Buu to "make him use his real power". Super Vegito is undeniably the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball manga, as well as in the whole of animes Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, possessing the enormous power of Goku and Vegeta multiplied by several folds. It is implied by Old Kai that Super Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). Super Saiyan 2 In April 2014, a Super Saiyan 2 version of Vegito was announced as a character to appear in the fourth Jaaku Mission of the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 2 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. His hair is spikier and larger due to his previous transformation, also he looses one hair bang shown in the game but not on the card. Super Saiyan 3 In February 2014, a Super Saiyan 3 version of Vegito was announced as a character to appear in the third Jaaku Mission of the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In the JM3 trailer, Goku and Vegeta use the Potara Fusion to form Vegito, who appears as a Super Saiyan 3, in order to battle Buu (Southern Supreme Kai absorbed). Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 3 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. He also loses one of his hair bangs as a result of the transformation. Super Saiyan Blue Upon re-appearing in Dragon Ball Super, due to Goku and Vegeta possessing the Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegito also possesses the form by calling himself Blue Vegito. While Goku and Vegeta fused while in their normal forms, Vegito soon afterwards transformed on his own to the Super Saiyan Blue state. In this state, Vegito is incredibly powerful; easily stopping and destroying Fusion Zamasu's Holy Wrath with little effort, and proves to be more than a match for the immensely powerful Fusion Zamasu, gradually overwhelming him in a battle that created havoc and destruction around the entire future Earth. Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken In the Prison Planet Saga, Vegito uses this form against Cunber, battling him using the basic Kaio-ken multiplier. Candy :"I'm no ordinary candy, I'm a jawbreaker! The strongest piece of candy there is!" :— Vegito in "The Incredible Fighting Candy" (English Version) Vegito cannot transform into this form willingly, he takes the form of a coffee-flavored jawbreaker after being turned into it by Super Buu. Super Buu turns Vegito into candy so that he can consume him, but Vegito is still able to fight as a small candy. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub, he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special ki attacks. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Fusion Dance arc Vegito is a fusion formed out of desperation by Goku and Vegeta in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy the Earth. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai had come to a conclusion that the best chance they had of defeating Super Buu was through fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu launches his Destroy Everything! energy ball to destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Son Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation) as Gotenks separated inside Buu. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and stronger than when he was ever before. Goku is now left with no one to fuse with that would be of any help (with the latter being Mr. Satan and Dende because Tien was knocked out), but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and uses Instant Transmission to quickly transport himself to Vegeta's location since Vegeta has just returned from the Other World with Fortuneteller Baba. Super Buu shortly follows and, after Goku tries to convince him, Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea by losing his pride to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but both Saiyans were effortlessly beaten. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then, Goku tells him right before they fuse that the fusion would be permanent and their bodies will be fused forever. Vegeta shouts at him, by telling Goku that he should have told him that in the first place. The earrings merge them together and thus Vegito is born. Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then proves himself more than a match for Super Buu as he easily withstands an assault that would have almost killed the others separately. Vegito then overpowers Super Buu (with Gohan absorbed) in the ensuing battle, clearly showing that, even in his base form, the fused Saiyan is much more powerful than the mass-absorbed Super Buu. In the anime, after proving his superiority to Super Buu, Vegito then decides to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calling himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately upon fusion. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to take control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turns Super Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seems lost until Candy-Vegito reveals that he is able to fly around and still attack physically, beating Super Buu in comical fashion and slicing off his antenna. Super Buu turns Vegito back to normal when realizing that there is no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he could not hit him before anyway). After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration is starting to fail him. Vegito decides that it is time to end the battle once and for all. He then gives Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and tells him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu starts to worry, and when Vegito reaches nine, Super Buu manipulates the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfs Vegito with it. The battle is over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could have effortlessly destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a Saiyan Shield, so he would not be integrated into, as Vegito called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his friends and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he enters Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wear off because the stomach acid dissolves the fusion, and Vegito splits into Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then crushes his earring so they would not have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta are also given the option to become Vegito again, but Goku refuses saying that they have already tried it, and that it did not work. Vegeta is impressed by this, saying it is "Spoken like a true Saiyan". 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Future Trunks arc During the intense battle with Fusion Zamasu, after Goku uses all his power in his God Kamehameha to stop the Holy Wrath, Zamasu starts mutating and his right face becomes purple. Goku again attacks Zamasu with barrage kicks but Zamasu greviously injures him and he falls down after exhausting the rest of his energy with the use of his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken technique. They realize Goku's actions only made Fusion Zamasu grow angry. Fusion Zamasu angrily powers up, and his right arm begins to mutate in a similar fashion as his face. Gowasu points out Fusion Zamasu's potential weakness: While Future Zamasu's body is immortal, Black Goku's body is not, and there is no synergy between Fusion Zamasu's soul and body. This can cause his mortal and immortal halves to conflict, creating openings, but they will need large amounts of power to even deal any damage. Goku suggests using Potara so he and Vegeta can fuse, and Vegeta is completely against the idea, but soon realizes they have no other options. Vegeta reluctantly accepts the Potara earring and he and Goku eat a Senzu Bean. Goku asks Gowasu how come he and Vegeta split before when he was told the effects of Potara are permanent, and Gowasu explains that fusion not involving a Supreme Kai will remain for one hour. Vegeta and Goku, with one hour left to finish things, put on the earrings, and they fuse, and Vegito emerges. After introducing himself briefly to Zamasu, Vegito transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, dubbing himself "Blue Vegito". Fusion Zamasu fires a Holy Wrath at Vegito, who easily dissipates it, much to the corrupt God's shock. Vegito punches Fusion Zamasu as he begins to once again lecture about gods and mortals, and Vegito challenges Fusion Zamasu to squash him. The two then proceed to fight an intense battle, creating havoc and destruction in the surrounding area. The two fight to a stalemate, but Vegito is caught by a surprise punch and sent crashing to the ground. As Fusion Zamasu prepares to finish him off with his God Split Cut, Vegito stabs him with his Spirit Sword. Vegito points out to Fusion Zamasu that he is no longer immortal as he is permanently fused with a mortal, a mortal named "Goku". Fusion Zamasu crushes Vegito's Spirit Sword and begins to power up even further, bulking up and growing larger in size. As Vegito continues to pummel around Fusion Zamasu, he tries to finish him off with an empowered Final Kamehameha. Fusion Zamasu emerges from the attack, and Vegito teleports directly to him to hit him with a god aura-cloaked punch, but as he does so, he immediately defuses back to Goku and Vegeta. Shin notes that it hasn't been an hour yet, and Gowasu explains since Vegito used all of Goku and Vegeta's power in his Super Saiyan Blue form and the Final Kamehameha, there was not enough power left which they needed to sustain the fusion. Fusion Zamasu takes the opportunity to knock Goku and Vegeta down together with the same punch from his powered-up mutated arm, sending the two Saiyans crashing to the ground beaten. 'Super Dragon Ball Heroes (Anime)' Goku and Vegeta find themselves struggling against the powerful Cunber. After Cunber powers up further and his restraining jacket is removed, Future Mai throws them the Potara, the two Saiyans fuse together. As he battles Cunber, the evil Saiyan comments on how amazed he is to find a worthy foe and after sending Vegito into a cliff side, the fused warrior uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken to fight evenly against him. Cunber fired up an even more powerful energy blast than before and Vegito responds by using the Final Kamehameha to counter it. After a struggle on both sides, the blasts cancel each other out though a section of the chain breaks. Cunber launches a Power Ball into the sky which causes him to transform into a Golden Great Ape and fires another blast at Vegito though he immediately splits back into Goku and Vegito having used up all their power. Video Games Vegito is a playable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball GT Final Bout *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Royale *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball Z FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z Hyper Dimension *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z Tap Battle *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z The Legend *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 *Jump Super Stars *Jump Ultimate Stars Quotes *I am Super Vegito! Relationships 'Gotenks' 'Gogeta' 'Super Buu' 'Fusion Zamasu' Knownable Relatives *'Son Goku' (Fuser) *'Vegeta' (Fuser) *'King Vegeta' (Half Father) *'Bardock' (Half Father) *'Gine' (Half Mother/dead) *'Raditz' (Half Brother) *'Tarble' (Half Brother) *'Gure' (Half Sister in law) *'Tights' (Half Sister in law) *'Chi-Chi' (Half Wife) *'Bulma' (Half Wife) *'Son Gohan' (Half Son) *'Son Goten' (Half Son) *'Trunks' (Half Son) *'Bra' (Half Daughter) *'Videl' (Half Daughter in law) *'Pan' (Half Granddaughter) *'Son Goku Jr.' (Half Great Great Grandson) *'Bulma Leigh' (Half Great Granddaughter) *'Vegeta Jr.' (Half Great Great Grandson) *'Gogeta' (Fusion Dance Counterpart) *'Gotenks' (Fusion Dance son) Trivia *The name Vegito (ベジット) is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names Vegeta (ベジータ) and Kakarotto (カカロット). The most common romanization of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto, a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by using the last two letters of "Kakarot" reversed, but inconsistent because of the presence of the "i". *Old Kai mentions that the Potara Earrings are a better way of fusing than the Fusion Dance created by the Metamorans. This statement serves as the basis for the common belief that Vegito is stronger than Gogeta when they both are in the same state. *Technically, Vegito is half dead since Vegeta is dead, and Goku is alive when they fuse. *Old Kai states that they would not need to turn Super Saiyan as Vegito to defeat Buu. In the manga, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan as soon as he appears. In the anime, he fights Buu for some time before he finally transforms. In his base form, Vegito still outclasses Super Buu and even manages to deflect a planet-shattering bomb, thus making it clear (in the anime) that he could have beaten Buu without even transforming into a Super Saiyan. *The fusion using the Potara Earrings was supposed to be permanent. Yet, when Vegito is inside Buu, Goku and Vegeta separate. Goku credits this to being a result of all the foul masses in the magical atmosphere of Buu's body. *In the English version of Dragon Ball Z, Vegito's theme is "Vegeta vs. Goku" (composed by Bruce Faulconer). *Vegito's voice differs greatly in the two English dubs. In the English version, he sounds like Goku and Vegeta talking at once (like Gogeta and Gotenks, who are both formed by the Fusion Dance), with Vegeta's voice more pronounced. *In the early English version, Candy Vegito's voice was high pitched; this was changed to make him sound like his normal self in the remastered series. *??? Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) *'Japanese voice actor' : Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *'English' : ' Sean Schemmel' (Goku's voice), Christopher Sabat (Vegeta's voice) all information on Vegito came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Vegito Gallery Ep268 059.jpg VegitoDBZEp268.png Ep269_001.jpg Ep269_002.jpg Ep269_004.jpg Ep269_007.jpg Ep269_008.jpg Ep269_009.jpg Ep269_013.jpg Ep269_014.jpg Ep269_015.jpg Ep269_016.jpg Ep269_018.jpg Ep269_020.jpg Ep269_032.jpg Ep269_033.jpg Ep269_034.jpg Ep269_038.jpg Ep269_039.jpg 1306944007375_f.jpg Vegito11.jpg 3009037433_1_5_kOFPi7gg.jpg VegitoVsSuperBuuNV.png Ep270_003.jpg Ep270_005.jpg Ep270_006.jpg Ep270_007.jpg Ep270_008.jpg Ep270_010.jpg Ep270_011.jpg Ep270_014.jpg Ep270_017.jpg Ep270_018.jpg Ep270_019.jpg Ep270_020.jpg Ep270_027.jpg Ep270_028.jpg Ep270_029.jpg Ep270_030.jpg Ep270_031.jpg Ep270_032.jpg Ep270_033.jpg Ep270_034.jpg Ep270_035.jpg Ep270_036.jpg Ep270_037.jpg Ep270 040.jpg Ep270_041.jpg Ep270_044.jpg Ep271_004.jpg Ep271_005.jpg Ep271_006.jpg Ep271_007.jpg Ep271_009.jpg Ep271_011.jpg Ep271_012.jpg Ep271_015.jpg Ep271 017.jpg Ep271_020.jpg Ep271 023.jpg Ep271 025.jpg Ep271 028.jpg Ep271 031.jpg Ep271 032.jpg Ep271 034.jpg Ep271_035.jpg dragon-ball-z-puntata-271-larma-segreta-di-majin-bu.jpg VegitoFightingCandy.png Ep272_011.jpg Ep272_015.jpg Ep272_016.jpg Ep272_018.jpg Ep272_031.jpg Ep272_032.jpg Ep272_033.jpg Ep272_035.jpg Ep272_036.jpg Ep272_037.jpg Ep272_038.jpg Ep272_041.jpg Ep272_042.jpg Ep273 008.jpg Ep273 009.jpg Ep273 010.jpg Vegetto-ssj3-dragon-ball-heroes-jm3-promotional-video.png Category:Characters Category:Males